


Making a Bad Day Better

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Making it Better [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's last race didn't go well, but Mark has a plan to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Bad Day Better

David stomped around his trailer. This was not how he wanted his career to end. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he leaned back into his partner's embrace. "Today's race sucked," he complained.

Mark chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry, love. But it happens, you know that. It's racing."

"I know but it was my last race; I wanted to finish. Or at least finish the first bloody lap!" He turned his head to kiss Mark slowly. "You could make it up to me," he suggested with a smile, his bad mood starting to melt away in the face of Mark's good humour.

"Actually I have a plan for that. Something to turn you back into your normal cheerful self before the party tonight."

"Oh?" David raised an eyebrow. Mark was incredibly inventive when it came to sex and he was intrigued to find out what his lover had come up with this time.

"It works out well actually." Mark grinned. "This is his reward for a stunning performance and a way to cheer you up."

"His reward?" David asked. "You've invited someone else to join us?" They'd done it before, taken a third person to their bed, but not very often. The number of people they both liked and trusted was quite small. It was one thing to be able to get on with everyone, they were both very good at that, but there was a world of difference between being able to work with someone and liking them enough to bring them into their bed.

"Trust me. You'll love this." He guided David to the bedroom and wrapped his arms around him again as the other man took in the scene.

The room was bathed in candlelight, well light from fake candles anyway. Mark didn't want to risk setting the mobile home on fire by using real candles. It was the bed that was holding David's attention though, or what was on it. Handcuffed to the head of the bed and naked except for a black silk blindfold across his eyes was the young, slender, toned form of Sebastian Vettel.

David groaned softly and Sebastian turned his head towards the sound, blushing as he realised someone was watching him. Turning to kiss Mark slowly, David slid one hand into the waistband of Mark's trousers, his fingers resting on the other man's arse. "I love your idea of a surprise. He's gorgeous."

Sebastian's flush got darker at the words and David smiled again, crossing the room in two quick strides. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand teasingly over the young man's chest and stomach. He leaned down to brush his lips gently against Sebastian's. He stroked the young man's cock lightly and Sebastian arched up into his touch and moaned.

The bed dipped again and David looked up to see Mark sitting on the other side. "I told you David would like this," he said. He kissed Sebastian slowly before pulling back reluctantly. "And you want it as well, don't you?"

Sebastian blushed again, mentally cursing his fair skin which could never hide his embarrassment. "Yes. I ... Yes."

Mark grinned at David. "Isn't he stunning? So young and beautiful." He winked mischievously. "And he's a virgin too. He's been with other men but he's never fucked or been fucked. He wants us to change that."

David groaned. Mark certainly knew how to press all his buttons. He kissed Sebastian more hungrily. "I need to hear it from you, Sebastian, pet. Is that what you want?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. I want you both. I want you to be my first lovers."

"Do you think they'd miss us if we skipped the party tonight? This could take a very long time."

Mark chuckled. "Nah, no one would miss us. We're just the drivers, oh and it's your bloody retirement do. I'm sure no one would care if we skipped it."

David rolled his eyes. "You could have just said yes, they'd miss us."

Sebastian wriggled between them, trying to get their attention back on him and David leaned down to kiss him slowly and thoroughly.

"We can make a start now and then all come back here afterwards. I think this could take all night."

Sebastian arched up into his touch again. "Yes. Please!"

"You want that?" Mark teased. "To spend the whole night with us? Maybe longer. What do you think David?" He looked at his lover hopefully. "Can we keep him?"


End file.
